


For Life

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She'd meant to give Lance a special farewell gift, but now she gives it in celebration of their mutual survival.





	For Life

When the dust settles, all they can do is fall into each other's arms and kiss. Lance's tears mingle with her own, his heart beats wildly against her chest and she barely notices reality fading back to normal. When they part from the embrace, she sees the spectre of an unexpected hero fading away.

 _Lotor..._ No one had expected it, for the prince's return, his body breaking down from his time in the Rift. Without much longer to live, he'd given his life, his essence, to repair the realities. Sending Allura into Lance's arms, telling her to be happy.

She wipes away her tears, mouthing a final goodbye to the spectre before she turns back to her team. Everyone's either crying or blinking back tears as they share a group hug, followed by Shiro leading them and the lions onto the Atlas. They're too tired to fly back home, and the lions need to rest.

Once they're in her bedroom, Lance pulls her to his chest, still crying quietly into her hair. Allura pulls them both down onto her bed, straddling him, whispering words of love against his lips between desperate kisses. Their hands are undoing the closures of their armor, peeling off their undersuits. She untucks the pins from her hair, letting it spill down over her shoulders. His arms come up to embrace her, pulling her down for another kiss, pressing her bare flesh against his. He's so warm, she can feel the race of his pulse against her own.

"Allura," he whispers, "Allura, I've never...I mean, if we're gonna do this, I'm, well..."

"So am I." She kisses him again. "And I want to, Lance, we both need this." Especially her, because there's something she's been wanting- _needing_ to do since the moment she thought she was about to say goodbye to him forever. If not for Lotor, she'd have done it then and there, but she can't think of a better time to do it than now.

Their hands explore each other in a clumsy but eager series of strokes and caresses. His palms rubbing her breasts, his fingers exploring between her legs, her own brushing against his length until she knows they're both ready. A shift of his hips brings his tip between her outer folds and then he's inside her.

It's a blur after that, their hips rocking clumsily together as they hold on to one another for dear life. Desperate, urgent, the heat between them thickening and boiling until she feels him release into her and she's coming just moments later. Lost in the throes of climax, they collapse into each other's arms.

It's some time before she returns, her vision clearing slowly.

"Sorry that was so short," he murmurs, and she shakes her head.

"It's fine. It felt amazing...and it was the prelude to what I'm about to do." She raises her hands to his face, fingertips brushing the curves of his cheeks. "I love you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say so, but I do, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His eyes widen, and his hand reaches for hers.

"Allura, you..." She gently nudges his hand away.

"Stay still, and close your eyes." He does so, and she closes her own for a moment, focusing all of her energy as she presses her fingertips against his skin. She feels him react to the heat, a soft glow envelops him, and when it fades his cheeks are adorned with markings similar to her own.

Alteans have marked their mates since the beginning of time, according to her father. She remembers seeing the ones on his forearms as well as her mother's shoulderblades, they're essentially what wedding rings are to Earth humans. She finds a small mirror on Lance's nighttable and reaches for it, and when he sees himself he smiles brightly, his eyes tearing up again.

"Allura..."

"We're bound to each other forever now," she says, and he laughs a little.

"So this makes me a prince, then? Or your king, since...well, you're technically a queen now."

"No." She puts the mirror down and lies atop him, nuzzling his chest. "Even with Altea reformed, my place is now on Earth with my family." She kisses him. "With _you._ "

He gingerly touches the mark on his left cheek, then hers.

"Good. But if you ever decided to go to New Altea and rule after all, I'd go with you." _I'd follow you across the universe,_ he'd said on their first date. Allura rests her head against his shoulder, her long hair draped over the two of them.

"I know."

They fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms as the Atlas flies slowly closer to Earth.

To her new home.


End file.
